Triste Navidad
by Natyqg
Summary: —Sakura./ —Sasuke-kun.../No deberías estar aquí a estas horas.../Estás tenso, ¿quieres que.../...Te dé un masaje?/—¿Puedo...puedo sentarme sobre ti...?/—Ah...Sasuke-kun...¿Qué...ha...ces?/—Esto...esto no está...ah...bien, Sasuke-kun.../—Somos ninjas, Sakura./Vivimos rápido y...morimos despacio./—¿¡Entonces no significó nada para ti esto?/—Solo follamos, Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Vuelvo con un One para felicitar la Navidad a todas las hermosuras que leen mis fics...**

**No se si este os gustará, pues estaba deprimida cuando lo escribí y puff he pensado en hacerle un final alternativo si vosotras queréis, algo así como un 2º capítulo jaja**

**Abajo toda la info :3**

**¡Ah, sí! En este lemmon los personajes (Sasuke y Sakura) tienen 13 años, sí, los hice así para que fuera un lemmon unpoquito más...Innovador jaja**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**·**

**·**

**·**

El cielo nocturno iluminaba las calles de Konoha, dándoles un aire místico y fantástico. Las luces brillantes colgaban de los faroles de cada acera, presagiando la llegada de una festividad muy esperada, la Navidad.

Luces rojas, verdes, doradas...Tonos idóneos para esta época del año. Lo más bonito y especial era contemplar el majestuoso árbol que reinaba en la gran plaza de la aldea, rodeado de bancos para sentarse y disfrutar de su grandeza en compañía.

Pero para una chica no era así. Sus padres eran ninjas y estaban de servicio ese día, el día de Nochebuena. Para ella no había una cena en familia, no existían los villancicos alrededor de la chimenea, ni el amor de su familia a la hora de terminar esa noche.

No, ella había comprado un par de bolas de arroz, dos sándwiches y un té vede, ahora comía sentada en aquel frío banco mientras admiraba las luces mágicas del árbol. Era irónico, no se iba a comer toda esa comida, como mucho el té, una bola de arroz y un sándwich...

Comía en silencio, más en su interior tenía una lucha. No iba a derramar lágrimas, iba a ser fuerte. Era cierto que su familia estaba pasando un mal momento, necesitaban el dinero, y para ello debían hacer misiones de largo tiempo y peligrosas, dejándola a ella sola con poco dinero para apañárselas.

Oyó unos pasos desde la otra calle en su dirección. Era raro, estaba nevando y a estas horas toda la gente estaría en familia. Frotó sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes verdes y las llevó a su boca para soltar vaho y calentarse.

—Sakura.- Ella giró levemente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver quien la llamaba.

—Sasuke-kun...- Susurró aún sorprendida.- No deberías estar aquí a estas horas...- Dijo melancólica volviendo a dirigir su mirada al gran árbol.

—Hmp...-Masculló caminando hacia ella y sentándose a su lado. Contempló lo mismo que ella.

Ambos estaban en silencio, ella comiendo una bola de arroz y el a su lado sin decir nada, si no fuera por aquella nube de vaho que se formaba con su respiración, ella no podría notar que estaba allí.

—¿Quieres...?- Preguntó ofreciéndole una bola de arroz y un sándwich. Él asintió y lo tomó para luego seguir comiendo en silencio.- Hace una bonita noche.- Susurró mirando el cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre sus cabezas con ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el con voz neutral rompiendo el silencio cómodo que había entre ellos. Ella lo miró triste durante unos segundos.

—Mis padres están en una misión peligrosa por tiempo indefinido...-Susurró bajando su mirada. Sasuke pudo ver como finas lágrimas cayeron al banco, estaba llorando.

Él cogió el pañuelo en el que se debía envolver la comida y la guardo allí. Se levantó haciendo que Sakura lo mirara extrañada con las mejillas sonrosadas debido al frío que ahora notaba al tenerlas húmedas.

—Vamos...-Dijo girándose al ver que ella no la seguía. Sakura simplemente se levanto y aceleró su paso hasta llegar a su lado.

·

·

·

—Entra...- Ella lo miró como si quisiera encontrara algo mas allá de sus orbes negros y...lo obedeció.

En el trayecto desde la plaza hasta la casa de Sasuke había podido escuchar las voces felices de los civiles en sus casas, abriendo regalos y cantando villancicos. Ella ni siquiera podía recordar hacía cuánto su familia no hacía eso...

La casa de Sasuke era pequeña y fría. Demasiados muebles oscuros, pensó la chica de ojos jades. Aún así los mantenía limpios y recogidos, no se podía comparar con la casa de Naruto. No sabía de que sorprenderse, a Sasuke le gustaba el orden.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita y limpia.-Comentó la chica.- ¿Puedo...?- Él asintió al ver que ella le pedía permiso para dejar el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda que llevaba para combatir el frío de la calle.

Sakura lo dejó todo sobre un sofá de los tres restantes. Por su parte, el portador del sharingan fue a encender la chimenea con su Katon. Fuera ambos podían contemplar como los copos que caían del cielo iban aumentando, así como la brisa fresca que los movía.

Las tripas de Sasuke rugieron ante la falta de alimento y esto lo hizo sonrojar un poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Sakura también lo miro con sus mejillas coloradas y se humedeció los labios para hablar.

—Si quieres puedo cocinar algo para los dos...- Comenzó.- No soy muy buena en la cocina, mi madre siempre a insistido en que debo aprender para cuando tenga un marido y eso, pero aún así sé un poco. Suelo tener una memoria asombrosa y...- Fue interrumpida por su compañero, molesto por tanta conversación.

—La cocina está al fondo a la derecha, haz lo que quieras.- Y sin más se tiró al sofá intentando calmar la tensión en sus hombros. Ella se fue a paso ligero a la cocina.

Sasuke no había podido pegar ojo por culpa de sus dolores de espalda. Se había pasado entrenando con Naruto, pues este lo había estrellado contra árboles un par de veces, aunque el rubio no se había ido de rositas, el también iba magullado.

Él pensó que si salía a andar con el frío se le pasaría, pero no fue así. Le sorprendió encontrarse a Sakura sola frente al árbol de Navidad y, además, parecía ausente, triste. Sasuke ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a pasar esas fechas solo, claro, no tenía familia, pero ella sí.

Escucho el ruido que la pelirrosa hacía al preparar la comida. Suspiró, ya después se enteraría del porqué estaba así.

**·**

**·**

**·**

La chica de ojos jades se percató de la ausencia de varios alimentos y sazonadores en la cocina del Uchiha, así como de otras cosas. Pensó que era normal, no tenía a nadie que le hiciera las compras y dudaba que él antepusiera eso a su entrenamiento. Quizás fuera una buena idea que ella le echara una mano con eso al menos...

_No, él no la dejaría, se lo prohibiría..._

Suspiró profundamente y con su mirada volvió a recorrer los alimentos que tenía en la encimera... Patatas, salchichas, galletas normales, huevos, muchos tomates, lechuga, vinagre, aceite, sal, chocolate amargo, pan y un paquete de delicias del mar.

¿Qué comida de Navidad iba a hacer con eso? Ninguna, se vería obligada a hacer una cena normal y corriente como cualquier otro día, pero lo haría a lo grande, con comida donde elegir.

Cogió un bol y peló y cortó las patatas en trocitos dejándolas caer en el. Mientras hacía esto puso tres sartenes y la freidora a calentar con aceite dentro. Cuando estuvieron listas le puso a una satén el chocolate amargo al baño maría para que se derritiera, en otra puso cuatro salchichas, y, en la última, puso a hacer un huevo.

Echó las patatas a la freidora y sacó el chocolate amargo ya derretido de la sartén. Puso algunas galletas sobre un papel de cocina y les untó a cada una el chocolate amargo. Inmediatamente después las puso en el frigorífico.

Fue llevando los cubiertos y demás enseres a la mesa. En cada viaje veía a un Sasuke cansado con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y los ojos cerrados. Sino fuera porque de vez en cuando los abría al verla llegar, pensaría que estaba dormido.

Pronto lo tenía todo terminado y preparado, dos platos con patatas, dos salchichas y un huevo, una ensalada con mucho tomate y trocitos de delicias del mar entre otros, un par de refrescos y el postre enfriándose en el frigo. También colocó un trozo de pan sobre la mesa.

Admiró su trabajo satisfecha y se sentó a comer junto al azabache. Él hizo una mueca de molestia al sentarse correctamente cerca de la mesa para comer. Ambos dieron las gracias por los alimentos y en silencio empezaron a degustar la comida.

—¿Te gusta, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó ella al dar un sorbo a su refresco. Parecía como si Sasuke no hubiera comido en años, lo comía todo en silencio, pero muy rápido. Él solo emitió su típico "Hmp" y ella esbozó una sonrisa al saber que con ello Sasuke le decía que sí.

Pronto llegó al postre y para su suerte, también pareció gustarle a Sasuke, después de todo no era dulce, a él no le gustaba el dulce.

—Sasuke-kun...- Nombró la chica llamándole, él giró la cabeza.- Estás tenso, ¿quieres que...- Tragó saliva.- ...Te dé un masaje?- Tímidamente se levantó esperando su respuesta.

—No lo necesito, molestia.- Respondió con su voz glacial, aunque en el fondo quería ese masaje, el dolor era más molesto que ella.- Hmp...- Susurró al ver como ella agachaba la cabeza y se cogía nerviosa el dobladillo de la falda.- Haz lo que quieras.- Sucumbió, Sakura levantó la cabeza contenta.

—¡Bien, Sasuke-kun!- Le sonrió ampliamente.- Vayamos a tu cuarto.- Dijo sin pensar trastocándolo.- No...No me malinterpretes, te...te relajaras más tumbado en tu cama.- Contestó rápidamente con un leve tartamudeo.

El azabache se levantó y la pelirrosa lo siguió en silencio. Al llegar a la oscura habitación, él se tumbó en silencio boca abajo, quitándose antes la camiseta, acto que ruborizó a Sakura al ver sus no tan marcados músculos.

Ella se acercó despacio se sentó en el borde de la cama. Puso las manos en los hombros de él y los masajeó, sintiendo como poco a poco iban perdiendo la tensión del principio. Deslizó sus manos más abajo mientras le narraba la historia del porqué no estaba en su casa celebrando la navidad como cualquier familia y la situación que vivía con sus padres.

Se le iban cansando los brazos al estar sentada en esa posición tan incómoda, así que decidió preguntarle a Sasuke algo comprometedor.

—¿Puedo...puedo sentarme sobre ti...? Es que me estoy casando.

El permanecía con la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada y con los ojos cerrados. Asintió sin saber a qué accedía. Ella se montó sobre su trasero y comenzó a frotarle la espalda con más ahínco. Sasuke iba poco a poco dándose cuenta de la cercanía de la pelirrosa y del calor que desprendía esta sobre él.

Cada movimiento hacía que Sakura se frotara contra él, y, eso, dejaba a la mente de Sasuke muy mal, pues empezaba a imaginar como sería que ella se moviera contra otra parte de su cuerpo y no contra su...trasero.

—Sakura.-Murmuró con voz ronca sintiendo como cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba.- Para...- Masculló sin ser escuchado por ella, que le acarició aún más.- Para...- Esta vez le costó más decirlo, pero ella le obedeció.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó al quitarse de encima de él y contemplar como daba la vuelta. Él negó.- Oh...¿Qué te molesta? Es decir, quizá te pueda ayudar.- Ella no pudo ver la sonrisa ladeada y lujuriosa del Uchiha ante su comentario.

—El pecho me molesta.- Susurró con voz ronco. Ella asintió sentándose sobre la parte íntima del azabache cubierta por ropa y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar la dureza de esta. Inmediatamente, roja, quiso levantarse.- No...-Susurró él afianzando su agarre en la cintura de Sakura y obligándola a frotarse contra él.

—Ah...Sasuke-kun...¿Qué...ha...ces?- Suspiró entrecortada con los ojos entrecerrados. Él solo miraba su rostro, incómodo, intentando negarse a sucumbir al placer.- Sa...Ah.- Gimió cuando le acarició el seno derecho.

Sasuke no se podía contener, estaba guiado por sus instintos. Por supuesto que a su edad aún era virgen, pero por alguna razón no se podía contener con Sakura en esa posición. La hizo cambiar de lugar para que esta vez quedara él arriba. Ella se revolvió inquieta.

Sasuke recordó los libros pervertidos que leía Kakashi y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo. Acariciaba a Sakura con delicadeza, la cual no podía contener los espamos de placer que su cuerpo recibía.

—Esto...esto no está...ah...bien, Sasuke-kun...- Murmuró la pelirosa sin creerse la situación todavía. Intentó pararlo, pues él no sentía lo mismo que ella y...no quería que la cosa fuera así...

—Somos ninjas, Sakura.- Dijo Sasuke para después lamerle el cuello y llegar hasta su mejilla.- Vivimos rápido y...- La besó suavemente mordiendo su labio inferior al separarse.- Morimos despacio.- Sakura gimió al sentirlo lamer su pezón por encima de la ropa.

—No estoy prepa...ah...rada para esto aún...- Suspiró.- Ni siquiera sientes algo...oh...por mí.- Gimió.- Ni lo sentirás...Sa...aah...suke-kun.- Finalizó sujetando los brazos del portador del Sharingan.

—Eso puedes arreglarlo, molestia.- Cogió la mano de la chica y la colocó sobre su erección.- Te estoy dando algo de mi, y tu me darás algo de ti también.- Gimió al mover la mano de ella sobre él.- Es un trato justo y será lo máximo que obtengas de mi...

A ella se le empañó la vista al escucha algo así de él, solo valdría para satisfacerlo, él le daría su virginidad y ella la suya, pero jamás tendría su amor. Sopesó su respuesta unos instantes en los qué él empezaba a hartarse.

—Está bien, Sasuke-kun.-Respondió moviendo su mano por encima del miembro de él, pues aún la tenía donde Sasuke la había colocado. El gimió levemente.- Pero ten por seguro que algún día sentirás algo por mi, aunque sea algo tan misero y ruin como la lujuria o el deseo...- Susurró apretándolo aún más contra su palma. Sasuke jadeó.

Ya no volvieron a hablar, se dedicaron a acariciarse y a quitarse la ropa. Claro, tendría que llegar en algo momento la consumación del acto. Sasuke se preparó para entrar en ella, y la delicada mano de Sakura lo guió a su interior.

Ambos gritaron, él de placer y ella de dolor. Poco a poco comenzó un vaivén del que ambos disfrutaron. Gemidos, sudor y olor a sexo era lo que reinaba en esa oscura habitación, que cada noche, le recordaría al pelinegro lo ocurrido en ella.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos y con la respiración agitada. Parecía que hubiesen tenido un entrenamiento de varias horas sin descanso. Sakura se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al azabache y este la miró extrañado sin demostrarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué, molestia?- Preguntó fastidiado. Aún no se recuperaba de la acción con la pelirosa.

—Puede que para ti fuese sexo, Sasuke-kun, pero para mi fue hacer el amor.- Susurró con la voz rota.- Por eso creo que lo mejor será no repetirlo, al menos, conservaremos nuestra amistad, si es que teníamos alguna.- Lo último fue un leve mascullo, pero el pudo apreciarlo.

—Hmp, ni que quisiera repetirlo contigo.- Dijo resentido por sus palabras. A Sakura eso le dolió aún más.- No, no somos amigos, solo conocidos.- Y con eso terminó de derrumbar la barrera de Sakura, destruyendo lo poquito de su corazón que quedaba.

—¿¡Entonces no significó nada para ti esto!?- Gritó encarándolo al fin con lágrimas furiosas en los ojos.

—Solo follamos, Sakura.- Suspiró cansado. Ella se levanto y empezó a recoger su ropa soltando algunas maldiciones y lamentos. El arqueó una ceja ante su comportamiento.

—Tranquilo, no te molestaré más, conocido...- Lo dijo con una voz tan neutral y fría que hasta a Sasuke le pareció preocupante.- Me voy a mi casa, conocido.- Ella corrió escaleras abajo, agarró su abrigo y demás, y se marchó a su casa sin girar a ver una vez más al Uchiha.

Él no se imaginó que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, que esas navidades él...se volvió a quedar solo destrulléndo a la persona que más lo amaba entre toda la escoria de esa maldita aldea.

Porque entre toda la mierda...Siempre hay un rayo de luz opacado por la oscuridad de la noche.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Y bueno, ya sabéis, una caca de One de Navidad, lo mío no son los finales felices, y lo sabéis.**

**Siempre dicen que soy una dramática, pero siempre he dudado de la existencia del amor jaja**

**Así que, como ya dije, para quienes quieran continuación que la pidan, que sino, se queda así.**

**Daré de plazo hasta el Lunes que viene (1 semana justa) Osea, estamos a 29 de Diciembre, pue hasta el 5 de enero.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II (ÚLTIMO)**

**·**

**·  
·**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su encuentro, y, desde entonces, la pelirrosa decidió hablar lo mínimo con su compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha. Le saludaba en casos muy estrictamente necesarios y por educación, pero nada más...Y eso empezaba a "molestar" al pequeño Uchiha.

Hoy partirían a una misión de bajo rango hacia la aldea Oculta entre la Montaña. Konoha decidió unir lazos con esa aldea y el equipo 7 era el encargado de llevar el comunicado. En el camino se debían encontrar con un equipo de genins de dicha aldea.

—¡Por fin una misión importante para el próximo Hokague!- Gritó un rubio cabeza hueca desde una banca a las afueras de la aldea.

—Para de gritar Naruto, eres odioso...- Bramó Sakura exasperada.- No es la gran cosa...

—Pero...¿¡Como puedes decir eso Sakura-chan!?- Gritó Naruto.- Yo estoy emocionado con la misión, saldremos de la aldea por segunda vez.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?- Naruto asintió triste.- Esperemos que esta no se de así...

De pronto resonó en el lugar un sonoro _"Puff" _y todos giraron asustados. Bajo la máscara se encontraba su sonriente sensei disculpándose con otra estúpida escusa por su tardanza, aunque esta vez no fue tan larga la espera.

El azabache lo observaba todo atento pero con disimulo desde la barandilla en la que estaba apoyado, su pose era cómoda y chulesca. Desde aquel "incidente", por llamarlo de alguna manera, con su compañera de equipo, él... Digamos que estaba un poco distanciado del resto de componentes.

Sakura se sentía molesta y dolorida, pues aparte de lo que había acontecido hacía unos días, Sasuke se seguía portando indiferente con ella, ajeno a su sufrimiento. Parecía ser verdad aquello que dijo de que ella no era relevante, bueno, no dijo, más bien insinuó...

Una insinuación bastante cruel... ¿No?

Para ella Sasuke debía ser pasado, debía, porque lo llevaba pegado a su corazón con fuego, algo imposible de destruir, ella lo supo en ese entonces, cuando salió con ríos de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, a Sakura no solamente le gustaba ese chico, lo amaba... Lo amaba.

—Partamos ahora y con suerte estaremos cerca de la aldea Oculta entre la Montaña al anochecer.- Explicó Kakashi.- Acamparemos allí y al amanecer seguiremos nuestro camino y comletaremos la misión en dicha aldea.- Concluyó.- ¿Entendido?- Todos asintieron, Naruto más efusivamente.

Los cuatro miembros se fueron alejando de aquel puente que era testigo de todos sus encuentros y...despedidas.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Todos saltaban de árbol en árbol con rapidez y eficiencia. A los dos integrantes masculinos del grupo aún les costaba adherirse a las cortezas de aquellos gigantes de vida. Sin embargo, a la única chica del grupo esto no le resultaba ningún impedimento, su control de chakra era... Perfecto.

Sasuke la observaba, admiraba sus facciones, como arrugaba el ceño al escuchar los quejidos de Naruto al tropezar, sus nervios al sentirlo mirarla, sus manos en puños apretando su ropa de pelea, sus labios resecos que ella intentaba endulzar con su lengua...

Mirarla era lo único que podía hacer, lo único que no heria su orgullo, lo único que adormecía aquella pulsación de su pecho. No podía apartar la mirada de sus mejillas sonrosadas, de aquellos ojos ya no tan inocentes, de su cuerpo...

Aquel que pudo tocar por incesantes momentos...

Kakashi era el único que se percató de las acciones de Sasuke, de aquel temblor en su pie derecho al saltar, de ese nerviosismo que lo recorría al mirar a Sakura, de el leve rubor que se hacía presente en aquella piel pálida.

—Pararemos aquí.- Avisó saltando hacía un claro que yacía a los pies de un majestuoso árbol.- Preparad las tiendas de campaña, iré a limpiar de posibles enemigos el perímetro.- Ellos asintieron.- Sasuke, quedas encargado de todo.

El rubio bufó ante la orden, pensaba que Sasuke no se merecía el puesto momentáneo de dirigente. Por otro lado, el portador de ojos malditos se sintió eficiente y poderoso. Admiró a la pelirrosa y vio como ella temblaba levemente al girarse cuando se marchó Kakashi.

—Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora, teme.- Preguntó burlesco Naruto.

—Montar las tiendas.- Ordenó empezando el mismo ayudando a Sakura con la suya.

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Sakura**_

Me sentía muy nerviosa e invadida. Sasuke estaba a pocos centímetros de mi, ayudándome a montar un estúpida tienda de campaña que no representaba ningún problema para mi... ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso cree que soy tan idiota que no puedo montarla sola?

Pues me va a tener que disculpar, porque soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber como hacerlo, pero claro, como ahora es el que manda hay que aguantarse, ¿no? Pues que se joda, ya me tiene muy harta su actitud de macho dominante.

No debería haberle entregado lo más valioso que tenía a un ser destructivo como él, si se quiere acostar con otras, pues...¡Qué lo haga! No me importa, por mi se podría pudrir en el infierno en estos instantes.

—Sakura.- Pude oír su voz a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y mi reacción fue inmediata, lo aparte de un golpe que lo mandó al suelo.- ¡Qué demonios te pasa! - Dijo enfadado.

—No necesito tu ayuda.- Bramé intentando controlarme. Él me dirigió una mirada tan fría como el hielo, pero en sus ojos se veía otro sentimiento diferente al odio, era..¿lujuria?- Mira nada más...Al final eso es lo único que te inspiro, ¿no te dije que al menos eso conseguiría?- Él me miró extrañado, yo simplemente lo ignoré y continué con mi tarea de montar la tienda.

**·**

**·**

**·**

El sol acababa de salir por aquel horizonte y bañaba con su luz aquellas sombrías montañas. El calor aumentaba con cada paso que daban, a aquel país lo debían apodar "El infierno", porque si así no se sentía estar en el, se aproximaba a la sensación.

Naruto se había quitado su chaqueta aunque seguía asándose, Kakashi no podía quitarse su chaleco de jounin aunque lo quisiera, estaba prohibido hacerlo si estaba de servicio, Sakura maldijo el momento en el que decidió no meter ropa de verano en su mochila, que hiciera frío en Konoha no significaba que en otro país fuera así.

Y Sasuke... Él era el que estaba mejor de todos, aparte de por su vestimenta, por poseer chakra de fuego, eso lo preparaba para soportar un mínimo de cantidades extremamente calientes o frías.

A este último integrante se le estaba complicando la jornada y creciendo los indices de testosterona al contemplar a Sakura, como las gotas de sudor recorrían su quijada para perderse por el interior de su vestimenta ninja.

La había visto enfadada y eso le había hecho pensar en lo bien que se veía en ese estado. Simpre la había visto así con Naruto, pero no con él y eso... Le hacía sentirse extraño, excitado.

—Queda poco para llegar.- Dijo Kakashi.

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Sakura**_

La Aldea oculta entre la Montaña es hermosa, nada más había que percatarse de las luces titilantes colgadas en la parte superior de las fachadas, en los puestos vacíos a plena luz del día, pero que seguro en la noche estaban llenos, pero, sobretodo se notaba el cambio de temperatura, que ahora era fresca y primaveral.

—¿Están celebrando algo?- Pregunté curiosa, ansiando poder quedarnos al menos un día.

—El Festival de la cosecha, en estos lares es muy importante esa tradición.- Explicó Kakashi con un deje arcaico.

Asentí y me sentí aún mas emocionada que antes, hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a un Festival y este debía ser especial porque era la primera vez que veía uno fuera de la aldea que me vio crecer y formarme en la academia hasta ahora, con trece años.

Miró de reojo y encontró a un sonriente Naruto igual o más emocionado que yo, eso me revolvió mi pequeño corazón, el nunca habría ido a uno acompañado, estaba solo en el mundo desde siempre. Este sentimiento me dieron ganas de protegerlo e ir al festival con él, si se nos permitía asistir.

A mi otro lado estaba Sasuke, con su característica indiferencia. Ahora ya no me inspiraba pena, pues él mismo había decidido quedarse más solo destruyéndome. Yo le ofrecí todo mi amor esa noche, y el muy bastardo dijo que...

_ Eramos conocidos._

Pues si eso quería ser, eso seríamos, ya no se aprovecharía más de la pobre de Sakura, no, no más decepciones y daños para mí, creo que no me lo merezco, ¿no? ¿Tan mala soy? ¿Tan injusto es el conmigo? Siempre tan frío e inalterable, me exasperaba...

—Kakashi-sensei...- Llamé, logrando la atención de los presentes.- ¿Nos quedaremos para el Festival?- Pregunté.

—Si eso queréis, por mi bien.- Sonreí y tanto Naruto como yo empezamos a gritar y a saltar emocionados, Sasuke bufó.- Iremos a alojarnos al Hotel, luego podréis ir a donde queráis, solo no os alejéis mucho.

**·**

**·  
·**

_**Sakura**_

Todo estaba iluminado por los farolillos de colores de las calles abarrotadas. Naruto y yo íbamos a la par, mientras Sasuke estaba detrás, solo... Él lo quería así, él lo tendría. Paramos para jugar en un puesto a explotar tres globos y como no, ganamos, éramos ninjas, estaba tirado para nosotros, claro que eso no lo sabía el vendedor, puesto que tenía colgado un cartel que decía: "Prohibido jugar a Ninjas"

Al final conseguí un peluche bastante achuchable. Seguí con Naruto y pude sentir un chackra maligno tras nosotros, pero no le di importancia, se me hacía...muy conocido...

_¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?_

Se lo tenía bien merecido, ¿ahora estaba celoso? Una mierda, tan solo se sentía ignorado, claro, para él era muy inusual no ser el maldito centro de atención. Ojalá me hubiera enamorado de Naruto, todo hubiera sido tan fácil entonces...

De repente dejo de sentir el chakra de mis compañeros, miro hacia todos lados pero no están... Es de noche, estoy rodeada de gente y sola, muy lejos de mi aldea... El pánico me invade y mi rostro se contrae de angustia. Los llamo insistentemente, pero mis gritos son amortiguados por las risas y conversaciones de los civiles.

De un momento a otro noto un tirón en mi Yukata y caigo encima de un sujeto que me arrastró hacía un callejón. Grito y pataleo, pero su agarre es muy fuerte. Lame mi oreja y parte de mi mentón, su aliento huele a alcohol y a humo de cigarros...

Siento ganas de vomitar cuando abre mi yukata, no puedo zafarme de sus manazas, grito hasta que mi garganta duele, pero nadie puede escucharme. El tipo empieza a tocarme los senos descaradamente y yo en respuesta le propiné una patada...

_Grave error..._

Sin ningún miramiento, el malnacido se desabrocha el pantalón y yo grito mucho más fuerte que antes, ¿es que nadie me quiere ayudar? ¿Es que yo no valgo la pena? Cierro los ojos resignándome a mi destino, con suerte solo me violaría y dejaría en aquel callejón...

Él me despoja de mis últimas prendas, pero antes de que lo inevitable pasase, todo..._terminó_. Dejé de sentir sus manos sobre mí, entonces fue cuando abrí los ojos y vi a Sasuke propinar combinaciones de puñetazos al borracho que intentó abusar de mi.

—¡Sasuke...!- Sollocé.- ¡Vas a matarlo!- Sujeté su brazo en vano.- ¡Basta!- Paró su puño antes de estrellarlo de nuevo contra el mentón de aquel infeliz. Sus ojos estaban rojos, en ellos brillaba el _Sharingan._

—¿Acaso quieres que viva después de lo que te ha intentado hacer...?- Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira. Se quitó la parte de arriba de su Yukata y me lo puso por encima, el mio estaba destrozado.

—Si lo matas te meterás en problemas, miralo, solo es un pobre infeliz.- Acaricié la mejilla de Sasuke, si no había matado a ese hombre, poco faltaba...

—El castigo por lo que te iba a hacer es la muerte según la ley de mi clan.- Bramó golpeando el estómago del tipo.- Nadie puede tocarte...- Susurró...

—Ya estoy bien gracias a ti.- Y lo besé para tranquilizarlo.

**·**

**·  
·**

Habían pasado ya más de seis semanas desde aquel incidente y no había vuelto a hablar con Sasuke. Ni siquiera nos dirigíamos una mirada, era una situación complicada... Después de aquel beso siento que...todo cambió para... Ni para bien ni para mal, simplemente _"nuestra relación de conocidos"_ se normalizó.

Aquella noche era distinta, el ambiente se sentía cargado y... Melancólico. Sentía una leve punzada y angustia en mi pecho...¿Que iba a pasar? Mi sexto sentido estaba alerta, eso era malo, muy malo...

Caminé por las oscuras calles de la aldea sumida en mis pensamientos. Paré en seco al sentir aquel Chakra que tanto conocía, dirigiéndose a la salida de la aldea en el silencio de la noche. Volví sobre mis pasos en una carrera, debía interceptarlo e impedir su ida...

Dejé de correr al verlo caminar lentamente con su porte gallardo hacía mi -más bien hacia la salida-, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto y una mochila negra colgada en su espalda. Mi corazón se encogió dolorosamente...

—No deberías estar aquí...- Dijo pasándome de largo. Yo sujeté uno de sus brazos para detenerlo momentáneamente.- Suelta.- Sacudió mi agarre.

—No puedes irte...- Mi cabello tapaba mi cara agachada.- ¡No puedes simplemente dejar todo así!- Lágrimas de rabia y tristeza caían de mis ojos.- ¡No lo permitiré! ¿¡Entiendes!?- Me tiré a su pecho y pegué mi cara a su camiseta, arrugándola con mis puños.

—Eres molesta.- Él intentó separarme, pero me resistí.- No quiero herirte.- Avisó.

—¿Es eso una amenaza?- Pregunté.- ¿Me amenazas?- Sollocé, el bufó y apartó su mirada de mis ojos.- No te vayas, no me dejes sola...- Rogué y me sentí peor por su silencio.- ¡Sasuke, yo...Yo te amo!- Grité besándolo contra su voluntad.- Y no puedes cambiar ese hecho...

—Tsk, no me interesa.- Mi corazón se fracturó de nuevo con sus palabras

—¿¡Entonces porque me salvaste haciendo parecer que yo te importaba!?- Golpeé su pecho con mis puños sin hacerle daño.- ¿¡Porqué!?

De nuevo su silencio me atormenta. Suavizo mi agarre, él se suelta y reanuda su marcha.

—¡No te vayas!- Rogué.- ¡Si te vas yo gritaré y...!- Se posicionó tras mi y me abrazó por la cintura apegándome a su torso.- Por favor...Si no puedes quedarte llévame contigo.- Apoyé mi cabezá en su hombro para mirar su rostro, sus ojos me miraban.- Si no puedes hacerlo por mí.- Cogí su mano y la subí un poco, trasladándola de mi cintura a mi estómago.- Hazlo por él.- Pausa.- O ella...

Sus ojos se abren como nunca antes lo habían hecho... Cogió mi mano y me guió con él a la salida.

—Vendrás conmigo ahora.- Por mis ojos escurrieron más lágrimas, él solo lo hacía por el bebé.- Os protegeré ahora.

—Solo lo haces porque estoy embarazada, ¿no es así?- Sus pozos negros se desviaron de nuevo.- Yo te amo, Sasuke y amaré a este bebé, prometo no ser una carga. - Aseguré.- Entrenaré para hacerme más fuerte, no te defraudaré.

—No puedo corresponderte ahora, pero tampoco lo hago por él.- Mis ojos se agrandaron. Eso quería decir que...

Al menos, ya era más que una _conocida_ para él...

**·**

**·**

**·**

¡Hola!

Sí, ya no es Navidad, pero trato de terminar todo lo que hago y este creo que ha sido un buen trabajo, ¿que pensáis?

Espero que perdonéis mi tardanza. Gracias por los Reviews y los Fav.

No tengo pensado continuarlo, el resto lo dejo a la imaginación...

Puede que en un futuro haga una secuela :D

Lucia: Gracias, a mi también me gustan los finales con drama, ya ves, yo intenté que esta segunda parte también fuera un poco así, dejando el final un tanto confuso. ¿Sasuke la corresponderá? ¿Aprenderá a quererla? ¿Qué pasará con el bebé? ¿Que opina Orochimaru de que Sakura vaya a estar con ellos en la guarida?

Karito: Sí, Sasuke es un malvadete jeje, a mi me gusta el carácter de Sakura que uso en la mayoría de mis fics, fuerte, que no se deja amedrentar :D

mary-animeangel: Aquí tienes, sufrió un poquito Sasuke con esos celos y la sensualidad de Sakurita.

Gea Euridice ´Gotic Girl: Jeje, me alegra que aunque no te gusten los finales tristes te haya llegado mi fic :D creo que esta 2ª parte te habrá gustado más jaja, ya sabes, no es tan Dark.

Meli: Aquí tienes, espero que te haya gustado.

Mizuki Yori: Final feliz, final feliz...Tampoco es, es algo abierto, piensa en tu final feliz ideal jaja, a mi no se me venía nada, aún así creo que queda bien :D

Guezaa: Emmm...no entendí muy bien lo que quieres decir jeje, bueno más o menos sí, que no habías leído nunca nada de mi y que tengo una base muy bi

uena para hacer una historia. Sí quizas haga una secuela, tiempo al tiempo.

Thelastchilddd: Jjajajaa sí, también hay que dejar un cuerpo hermosete...MMM Sasuke jajajaj No, eso sería necrofilia y eso es malo, chicas...

yomii20: Jjajaj, tarde, pero feliz 2015 :D Bueno, Sakura le hizo sufrir un poquito a nuestro bomboncito (Sasuke)

Murasaki: Para tí va entonces :D *DEDICADO A MURASAKI*

kiara: síp, aquí lo tienes jajaja

inesUchiha: ¡Me encanta que comentes en la mayoría de mis fics! Jejeje Aquí tienes segunda parte.

Sakura: Aquí tienen la misma edad, la verdad es que hay muy pocos fics en los que sean dd 13 años, y quise hacer algo diferente dentro de lo que cabe jejeje.

Daliapv. Perez: Aquí tienes la 2ª parte con mini venganza

Y hasta aquí, PASAROS POR MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE LLAMADO NAO GAMES, YA SOMOS 193 SUBS :D


End file.
